dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtney Wagner
|image = |-| Original = |-| Alternate = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |born = ???, , Courtney's off-screen discussion of her friends in Los Angeles suggest that she originally lived there and is not a born resident of Arcadia Bay. |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = Vortex Club member |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = Episode 4: Dark Room |voiceactor = Hannah Telle (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Courtney WagnerLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Courtney, like Taylor Christensen, is a member of the Vortex Club, an elitist club for the "cool kids" at Blackwell Academy. A friend of Victoria Chase, Courtney often supports the cruel and unusual pranks committed by Victoria against other Blackwell Students. After Mark Jefferson's class is dismissed, Courtney and Taylor congregate in the hall, gossiping about a girl they believe is "shallow". Later, the two catch up with Victoria and the three them hang out on the front steps of the Prescott Dormitory. She joins in with Taylor, making fun of Max Caulfield as Victoria mocks Max's shyness and calls her . The three of them decide to block any and all passage through the dormitory's front door. Their fun, however, is cut short when Max tampers with a paint can being used by Samuel (the Blackwell Academy janitor) and she turns on sprinkler system. Taylor and Courtney attempt to calm an angry Victoria down, but their efforts are made in vain. The paint can's handle snaps and the can hits the ground. Victoria is covered in white paint as a result. Courtney and Taylor ran inside the dormitory to get Victoria towels before she dries off. Max is headed for her dorm when the two come rushing down the dorm hall, fearful they made Victoria wait too long. "Out of Time" When Max exits her dorm room, Victoria is speaking with Courtney at her door. Victoria reminds Courtney that she needs her papers "now" and Courtney promises to get her the tests and papers before the afternoon. Courtney leaves the dormitory with a stack of papers. After bullying Kate Marsh about the viral video, Courtney is mentioned by Victoria in the bathroom with Taylor. Victoria, blames Tayor and Courtney for the dry paint still on her person, and states that she "won't rely" either of them to help her if she's in trouble next time. Later, when Max returns from the junkyard, she meets Courtney at school. When Max tries to speak with her, Courtney dismisses her, explaining she is making a guest list for the Vortex Club soiree, the End of the World party. When Max states that she is not "anti-soiree", Courtney assumes Max is "anti-fashion" and that the Vortex Club soiree has a strict dress code and will joke about Max not even having a dress. Rewinding time, Max uses the knowledge of their previous conversation, Max mentions the dress code and will compliment Courtney, saying she will need her help. Courtney thanks Max, surprised that Max noticed "high fashion". She then tells Max she will write her down on the list. Courtney promises that she will give Max some tips before party begins. When Zachary announces that something is happening at the girls dormitory, Courtney and Stella Hill are among the last of the student body who arrive to the scene last. Upon entering the dorm grounds, Courtney, realizing that the subject of attention is Kate, mentions that she didn't think Kate was "that messed up". "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= If Max is unable to prevent Kate Marsh from committing suicide, Courtney leaves a message on her Facebook page. She tells Max, "Maybe you shouldn't have helped Kate", subtlety laying the responsibility of Kate's death at her feet. After learning that Victoria has left her room, Max investigates while she is away. Checking Victoria's backpack, Max finds the paper Courtney wrote for Victoria earlier that day and remarks that Courtney's earned Victoria the A+ plus paper in Mark Jefferson's class. Alternate Timeline When Max prevents Chloe Price's father, William, from dying in a car accident, she alters the timeline of her present. In the new timeline, Courtney is still a member of the Vortex Club. While Max is regaining her composure, Courtney speaks with the other members of the club. She mentions that her friends in Los Angeles told her that was supposed to be "wet and cold everyday" and goes on to compare people living in Oregon to those who live in California. When Victoria and Taylor take notice of Max's odd behavior, Courtney disdainfully remarks that they shouldn't have let Max join the Vortex Club. Taylor makes a point of mentioning Courtney never wanted anyone in the club, but Courtney dismisses her remark. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Of Victoria's friends, Courtney appears to be the least connected to her and her relationship with Victoria appears sustained by her friendship with Taylor Christensen, a Vortex Club member who considers Victoria a close friend. Not unlike Taylor, when separated from Victoria, Courtney is approachable and willing to speak with the likes of Max, who can uses her rewind ability to gain Courtney's favor if the player so chooses to do so. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members